VIP Pass
by HikoCassidy
Summary: Ochako gets invited to see a death metal band concert. To her surprise, she recognizes one of the band members. Kacchako


**Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to my best friend and beta reader, Saruwarui. She pulled me aboard this ship, and said, "Let's set sail!"**

Ochako pulled down on the hem of her dress. The tight red dress that her friend had picked out clung to her body. For the fiftieth time, she asked, "Are you sure this dress is okay?"

Megumi, her friend and fellow prohero, rolled her eyes. "Relax. You look great. I promise. We're going to a rock concert, not a formal dinner."

They rounded the corner to the venue and saw the line to get in. A large man with rather gorilla-like features stood at the door checking IDs. Ochako glanced at the people in line; everyone was wearing black, many sported metal spikes of some kind. She felt self-conscious all over again. "Who is playing again?" She asked.

Megumi grinned. "It's Napalm Hellfire Army. Everyone has been raving about them! I hear they have an awesome live show!"

Ochako furrowed her brows and tilted her head, thinking. "I haven't heard of them before."

"Probably because it is a death metal band."

Ochako's mouth hung open. " _What?_ "

Megumi slapped her on the back. "Come on. I know it's not what you usually listen to, but I think you'll like it. Plus maybe you'll meet someone." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Ochako's face flushed with embarrassment. Megumi had been trying to set her up with every side-kick and pro-hero she knew. It was hard for Ochako, who focused for so long on her friend, Deku. After they had graduated U.A. and moved out into the world, everyone slowly drifted away from each other. Deku was oblivious of her feelings and too focused on his career to notice. Soon after graduating, he followed in All Might's footsteps and moved to America to continue his schooling.

She herself lost interest in dating as well. She had a few flings here and there, but nothing ever serious past a few weeks. Being a side-kick in the spotlight did bring admirers to her, though it tended to embarrass her more than anything. She and her classmates had gone through so much and experienced horrific things at the hands of villains. Non-pro-heroes just had no idea, and she struggled to relate to them.

Ochako rolled her shoulders back and tilted her head side to side. She just needed to let loose and have fun tonight.

The line progressed rather quickly, and before she realized she was looking up at the imposing bouncer. She smiled brightly, and reached into her bra and pulled out her ID. The bouncer eyed her cleavage greedily as he banded her wrist with a drinking band after checking her age. Ochako flushed and quickly grabbed her hand back as she moved inside to hear the loud rock music playing over the speakers.

Megumi joined her after a moment, looping her arm with Ochako's. "Onward! To booze!"

After obtaining a couple beers they moved into the pit area below the stage. Megumi wasted no time bumping past the crowd, dragging her to the front. Ochako took a sip of her beer, looking around the stage as she leaned against the guardrail separating the crowd from the stage.

"You should finish your beer before the show starts."

Ochaku's wide eyes look at her curiously. "Why is that?"

"This will turn into a mosh pit. Everyone gets pushed around and no one's beer survives that." Megumi said with an air of experience.

Ochako had never been to a rock concert, much less been in a mosh pit. "Is it like fighting?" She asked.

Megumi thought about. "Sometimes, but the security here takes it seriously. Someone with a powerful quirk in a mosh pit can get out of hand really quickly. It's mostly just shoving and jumping around. You know, letting the music pump through you. That sort of thing, I guess."

Her eyes brightened behind her red solo cup as she nodded her enthusiasm. It sounded like it could be lot of fun. She chugged the rest of her beer with a gasp of satisfaction, tossing it in a trashcan before she gripped the guardrail in anticipation.

The overhead background music died off and the lights dimmed. The crowd began to roar as bodies pushed forward against them. Stage lights rose up, highlighting the two guitars, drum set, and microphone. The crowd started chanting "Napalm, napalm, napalm!"

A cloud of fog rolled out onto the stage as the band members began to emerge. A tall, slender man walked on stage wearing a bright blue oni Noh Mask. He moved to the left side of the stage and picked up a bass guitar. He began to play an upbeat rhythm.

A slightly shorter, but stockier man emerged next wearing another fearsome white oni mask with large teeth and horns. He crossed the stage and picked up the guitar and began playing the same rhythm as the bass player. The next band member emerged to the excitement of the crowd. He was shirtless and wore black pants slung low on his hips, showing off his muscular chest. His mask was bright red with protruding fangs and a large red mane covering his head like a devil lion. He jumped up to the platform that the drum set sat on. Twirling the drumsticks in the air, he caught them and slammed down on the set with a loud bang. Fire shot up behind him illuminating the stage. The crowd lost it. The roar was deafening.

After the pyrotechnics, the lead singer dashed out on stage, sliding into his place in front of the microphone. His golden Oni mask gleaned in the light. Grasping the mic, he gave a guttural scream.

The band started up in earnest. The lead guitarist's fingers became a blur as he played as his head and body bobbed in time with the music.

Ochako could not understand most of the words sung, but the vibe was infectious. She jumped up and down, the bass from the speakers thumping into her bones

The drummer played a punishing fast beat, his muscular arms moving quickly as he played. He leaned over to his own mic and screamed back up vocals.

Ochako was immediately struck with a sense of deja vu. She stopped moving, blinking a few moments before looking around her, trying to figure out the feeling. Everyone was dancing and throwing themselves around, but her eyes were drawn back up on stage, particularly at the drummer. Sweat dripped down the muscles of his arms and his chest, giving him a sheen as if he had been rubbed down in oil.

She bit her lip and leaned forward over the rail as if to get a closer look.

The lead singer pointed out to the crowd and growled out the lyrics, "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

The drummer joined in with the chant. His singing harsh with his tongue rolling over his words. "DIE

ASSHOLES!"

Ochako's eye widened with realization. She knew that voice.

The drummer's head turned and looked over the crowd. She felt as though he were looking straight at her. It became incredibly obvious now who the drummer was. How did she not recognize him sooner?

It was Bakugo Katsuki.

Bakugo loved playing live shows. There was nothing quite like playing for a screaming, dancing, pumped up crowd. Even if it was just a side gig, the attention was like a high for him. He had no intentions of leaving his pro-hero career behind for this lifestyle, but it did give him some stress relief. Working as a side-kick to Endeavor left him exhausted mentally and physically. A lesson he learned the hard way after graduation was that pro-hero work was not always just kicking someone's ass. It was not grandiose or glamorous work like the television made it out to be; it was detective work, scouting, and cooperating with the police. Most cases weren't solved with a swift punch to the face. In the five years since graduating, he felt he'd grown up...at least where his attitude was concerned. Endeavor was a harsh man and would not suffer childish outbursts.

Now, playing in his band? Immediate satisfaction. He played the drums, worked his stress out, and went home happy. Sometimes there'd be a girl or two who'd talk her way backstage to hang out with the band. A girl that wanted to drink and typically wanted to get to know a band member more intimately.

His eyes scanned the writhing mass of people as he drummed when his dark eyes alighted on a woman at the very front of the crowd. Her red dress stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of people dressed in black, her soft brunette hair bounced around her round, rosy cheeks as she bobbed with the music.

Oh, he recognized her immediately.

 _What are you doing here, round face?_

Bakugo had often thought of her since they graduated. They'd run into each other doing hero work, he at the frontlines and she working on getting victims to safety. Typically it was always a brief moment, a lull in battle, but never enough time to even say hello.

He secretly delighted in seeing her fight when she had to. She was tough, smart, and reliable. She'd never hear him say that though.

As Ochako leaned over the guardrail to get closer, her breasts pressed against the sweetheart top of her dress, giving Bakugo a _very_ nice view. Her gaze was focused on him, her brown doe eyes open wide, watching him. _Surely she doesn't recognize me?_ _I have the mask on, she shouldn't be able to know it's me…_

Bakugo watched as a large man slammed into her from behind breaking off her intense gaze. The mosh pit had moved closer and she was caught up in it. Fury rose up in him before he could quell it, a vein popping in his forehead hidden behind his mask. _How dare that pig touch her!?_

To his surprise though, Ochako turned around and shoved the man away from her, back into the pit. The young woman beside her bounced against Ochako with a smile before she joined her. He watched with amusement as Ochako pushed, shoved, and bounced her way around to the music. She looked to be enjoying herself.

A large sneer spread across his face, matching his fierce red oni mask.

"We've been Napalm Hellfire Army! GOODNIGHT SWEET HELLIONS!" The lead singer yelled to the crowd at their last encore song, swinging his towel into the air before throwing it into the crowd before the stage went dark and the band made their exit.

Despite feeling hot, sweaty, and thirsty, Ochako couldn't help but have a huge grin on her face. The mosh pit had been much more fun than she expected and even though she was a very physically fit woman, she ached in places she didn't know existed. The show had been the most fun she had had in a long while. She realized about the third song in that she couldn't help but stare at Bakugo anytime she looked at the stage.

She felt driven to see him, to speak with him. It had been ages since they've talked and she yearned for that camaraderie that they had once shared with all their classmates. Class 1-A experienced things that few classes at UA had ever had.

There was another reason too. Whenever they would see each other while fighting villains, she would catch him watching her intently and she couldn't help but do the same with him.

 _I want to know why! Why do I get that strange feeling when I catch him watching me?_

Megumi clapped her on the back, startling her out of her thoughts. "That was an awesome show!" She exclaimed, handing Ochako a bottle of water.

Ochako smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that was super fun." She took a long drink of water

"I knew you'd handle the mosh pit just fine." Megumi said with a small laugh. Ochako's eyes wandered over the leaving crowd, noticing the crowd that gathered around the door that led backstage.

"Is there something wrong, Ochako?" Megumi asked.

Ochako straightened up and waved her hands in front of her. "No, No! Everything's fine. I did see an old friend of mine. I'm going to try and catch up with them. I'll get a taxi. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Megumi furrowed her brows and placed a hand on her arm. "Are you sure?"

Ochako gave a beaming smile. "Yeah, it's fine. Chances are we won't even be able to talk very long but I don't want to keep you. I know it's late."

Megumi shrugged. "Well, alright. Give me a call later."

Ochako gave Megumi a quick hug, and waved eyes followed her as she weaved through the crowd and disappeared out of the door they had entered through.

Ochako darted between people until she stood at the backstage door with a large number of women. A guard stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. His face had a deep scowl. "Sorry ladies, no one is allowed backstage tonight!"

There was a chorus of "Awwww"s. Many women turned away and headed back towards the bar. Ochako stepped up to the guard with a grin.

"Taru!" She exclaimed." It's so good to see you!"

Taru's eyes glanced down at her. A very small smile appeared. "Ah, Uravity. I didn't recognize you."

Ochako had worked with him on a few cases before. He worked with a pro-hero agency across town. Taru sometimes worked as a bodyguard for extra cash.

"Taru, I am on official business, and I need to speak with Bakugo. Would you mind letting me through?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

He stared at her for a moment before asking, "What kind of business?" His gaze traveled down the front of her dress.

Her face reddened. "Uh..uh En-Endeavor sent me. You know how he can be." She made up the terrible lie on the spot.

Taru stared at her for a long moment before moving to the side. "Alright, but make it quick."

Ochako gave a small bow. "Thank you! I won't take long."

She quickly passed through the door Taru opened for her and hurried down the corridor. There were a few rooms on either side, but she followed the sound of male voices. She stopped in front of the last door on the right. Not knowing what else to do, she politely knocked. The voices paused, then she heard, "Who the fuck is that?"

In an instant, she regretted her bold move. _What am I thinking? Do you really think he's going to want to have a conversation with you?_

The door swung open to reveal the unmasked band members. The stocky guitar player had opened the door. Upon seeing a woman, his face relaxed into a friendly smile. "Oh hello. I don't know how you made it past Taru, but sorry to say we're not entertaining guests tonight."

Ochako's face burned red. "Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you all. I just wanted to speak with Bakugo. I'm a pro-hero too and we went to school together and I haven't seen him in a long time..." She said all in a rush.

"Oh Katsuki-chan, it's for you~" The guitarist sang, opening the door wide enough to let Ochako inside.

"Eh?" Bakugo's face appeared from around a corner, before moving toward the door, while drying his hair off. "Oi, Round Face, whatcha want?"

 _This was a terrible idea_. Ochako took a step back. "Oh, uh I just...you know what? Nevermind. I'm sorry to bother you."

Bakugo caught her arm stopping her. "Not so fast. Stay and chat with me."

Her mouth hung open in surprise of his answer, but she stopped. He gave her a smirk she knew well.

"Hey guys, mind giving us a moment. We just want to catch up." He said turning to his friends.

The other band members grinned at him. "No problem man. We'll just start loading up the van." They left the room walking past Ochako, the guitarist giving her a thumbs up. She immediately felt so nervous she wished she could run after them. Too late. Bakugo pulled her into the room and closed the door.

Ochako wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. She hadn't thought this far. She was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting-" She started but he cut her off.

"Tch!" He scoffed. "Stop apologizing. It's annoying." He said staring at her while she fidgeted.

She flinched at his insult and pulled open the door again. "You know what? Fine. This was a terrible idea. I'm leaving." Talking to him could be so frustrating!

Bakugo slapped his hand on the door, slamming it shut before she could open it further.

"Hey!" She said, turning in surprise, realizing how close he was to her. He raised up his other hand, placing it on the other side of her head, trapping her with his arms.

"Stay. Look..I'm...I'm sorry. That was rude of me." He said softly against her back. "I'm working on not being-"

Ochako interrupted him this time. "Being an asshole?"

He gave a devilish smirk. "Something like that."

"I just wanted to say hi. It's...nice to see you." He was still shirtless and oh so... _great_ looking. She knew his body was a product of his hard work in his pro-hero career. He worked hard to maintain his strength, even when they had been in school together. He had grown much taller by the end of high school, and now he loomed over her. His unruly blonde hair remained the same though, an explosion in itself. The style suited him well.

"I've seen you around town." He said referring to a villain situation they handled last week.

"I know." She said simply. Her soft round face blushing pink at his closeness. "I've...I've seen you too. You know, you could always say 'hi' instead of staring at me on the job. If I'm doing something wrong, you can just say it."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. So...she had caught him watching her.

Bakugo's eys roamed down the front of her, taking in her perky breasts on display in the dress. He had found her cute in high school, and his opinion had remained unchanged. She was strong and could take him on in a fight. That...appealed to him greatly.

Ochako's heart pounded in her chest. She felt that same rush of a thrill when she realized she had caught him staring at her.

"You played great tonight." She said softly, finding it hard to maintain eye contact.

He smirked. "I know." He replied with a familiar arrogance. His eyes lowered and focused on her lips.

He stepped even closer till he was pressed against her. Her hand came up and rested against his hard chest. "You looked you enjoyed yourself."

Ochako looked up at him breathless. What...what was this game they were playing? How could she win?

"It was alright." She joked, pressing her body forward against him.

"It pissed me off when that asswipe ran into you." Bakugo admitted, turning his gaze away, a slight pink rising to his cheeks.

She tilted her radiant face up to look at him in surprise. "Oh? And why is that?"

His eyes narrowed. "Because he touched what I want as _mine_."

Bakugo closed the space between them and kissed her. She responded immediately. Her body melted against his as they kissed. He made a soft hum of approval against her mouth.

 _Is this what I was waiting for? Hoping for?_

His hands trailed down her body till they grabbed her ass, pulling her even more tightly against him.

He wanted to have her. _All_ of her.

He would push against her and she would push him back, as if one was trying to be the victor even as they kissed. Her hands touched the sides of his face and slid down his neck, wrapping around to keep him close. His hand curled into her hair, grabbing a fistful as he tilted her head back breaking the kiss.

He stared at her, his red-brown eyes intense and she stared back with her own fierce gaze.

 _So fucking HOT_! Bakugo moved his mouth down her neck, peppering it with bites and kisses. Ochako moaned, her head straining against his hold of her hair, her body grinding against him.

Bakugo released his hold of her hair, grabbing her by the arm and relocating them to the couch against the far wall. He sat down, pulling her with him. She pulled her arm back defiantly as she straddled him, her thighs hugging against his own. The fabric of her dress slid up, the high slits on the sides exposing the black lace of her panties.

With the corner of his mouth tilting up, his hand slid down past her stomach, his fingertips stroking over the band of her panties.

"Someone came prepared tonight." He teased, relishing the sight and committing it to memory.

Ochako had not planned this, the panties simply looked good with the dress. She had never thought he'd be the drummer of a heavy metal band and that she'd be sneaking backstage to see him. The panties had simply made her feel sexier in a dress she would have never worn if not for Megumi.

Nevertheless, it was a powerful feeling sitting in his lap, knowing that he wanted her. She ground against him, putting her hands on his chest. "A hero is always prepared."

"Ah...Uraraka." He sighed as her body moved against him before his eyes dipped downward. She trailed her hand down to his pants, and maintaining eye contact, she unzipped them. She pulled at them roughly until his hard dick to sprung free, his boxers tangled in his pants at his knees.

Ochako took a deep breath as she grew aroused at the sight. She slid off of the couch, kneeling on the floor as she grasped his dick. She kept her eyes on Bakugo as she kissed the base of the shaft and dragged her lips upward. _How does it feel when someone other than you is in control, Bakugo-kun?_

His hand found its way into her hair. "Ah, don't tease me now." He breathed as he felt her smile against his dick before she took him into her warm mouth. He let out a shaky breath as he watched her slide his dick in and out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled up to look at him.

His hand clenched her scalp. "This is what you wanted all night, isn't it?" Her answer was to take his dick down her throat. He groaned at the toe-curling sensation. She bobbed up and down on his dick, until he had to stop her. He wasn't done with her yet. He reluctantly tugged her away from his cock. Her mouth left a trail of clingy spit behind as she gave him a lazy smile.

"I think this may be what you wanted all night too." She answered boldly.

Bakugo smirked, grabbing his dick at the base. "Come on baby, get your prize."

She couldn't help but smile then too as she stood and pulled her panties off. She straddled him again before gently sliding down onto his dick. She let out a gasp that turned into a moan. Little by little, she rose up and down taking him inside her inch by inch.

His hands clenched and unclenched at her hips. She was driving him mad!

She sank all the way down till he was fully seated inside her. He rose up and kissed her roughly. She bit his lip in return. With a growl he gripped her hips, pulled out of her and slammed her back down on him. She cried out and pushed her hips forward. He repeated the action, fucking her roughly.

"Yes, yes, yes." She moaned as he pounded into her.

Abruptly, he moved up and off the couch. Ochako blinked for a moment before he moved her over the side of the couch with her ass in the air. He spread her ass checks and admired her flushed wet pussy. Without giving her time to react, Bakugo knelt down and feasted on her exposed lips, his thumb finding her swollen clit, rubbing circles around it.

Ochako gripped the couch cushion, moaning. _I'm going to…_

"Please!" She cried out begging him.

"Please what?" He said from behind her. His motions slowed to an achingly slow pace. Her hips rocked back and forth against his mouth and fingers, trying to find her release.

She whipped her head around to glare at him.

"What is it, Round Face?" He asked moving his fingers slowly through her folds.

"You fucking asshole, I'm going to kill you." She growled at him. Her arm flung backward at him, but he caught it, and restrained her arm behind her. She wiggled in his grasp, trying to dislodge him.

"Ohh you like that." He said leaning in close, his eyes wild with excitement. "We both like a challenge, don't we?" He emphasized his sentiment by plunging his dick into her from behind.

"Oh god!" Ochako held on to the couch as Bakugo pounded into her. She tried to match his pace, but gave up. Her climax was building and all she could do was hang on and enjoy the ride. With blinding intensity, her body tensed as an orgasm washed over her. Her body clenched around him. She cried out, her legs shaking with her release.

He didn't last much longer before his thrusts became punishing. Bakugo reached around her and lifted her up against him. His arm wrapped across her chest. He squeezed her left breast, pinching her nipple as he fucked her.

Ochako couldn't help but moan her pleasure; everything so sensitive as he hit that special spot inside of her, over and over.

"Fuck!" He shouted he came, hips slamming into her. She reached her second orgasm as she cried out , her body trembled against him as he panted against her ear. After a few moments to gather his breath, Bakugo gently directed her back down to the couch. She sighed as his twitching dick slid out of her.

With perhaps the most satisfaction he'd ever felt, he watched his cum leak from her pussy with an arrogant smile.

Ochako collapsed forward onto the couch with her face in the cushions. Her heart was racing, and she was gasping for breath.

 _That was amazing!_

Bakugo pulled his pants up and rummaged around the room until he found some gently wiped up their combined mess and pulled her up off the couch.

"C'mere round face."

Ochako looked as if she were in a stupor. Her dress was wrinkled and still hiked up over her hips. Her lips swollen from his rough kisses. Her hair was sticking up everywhere. She looked thoroughly fucked. She had never looked so damn beautiful.

He softly kissed her, and she let out a happy sigh.

"You're wonderful." He said to her quietly.

Bakugo righted her clothing before tenderly running his fingers through her hair to make it lay down again. She closed her eyes at the pleasant feeling. She felt boneless and sleepy. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"I suppose I should take you home." His large calloused hand slid in hers, squeezing it. Her eyes traveled from their conjoined hands and up to his face. "So, does this count as our first date or do we have to go get coffee first?"

Ochako gave him a sly look. "Oh no, we are way beyond coffee now. You're gonna have to do better than that."

Bakugo's eyebrows raised at the challenge. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that. You like sweet shit right? I'll take you to the fanciest bakery..." He kissed her temple and she sank into the warmth of his side.

She felt...happy. Finally she felt she could move forward with someone that understood.

Ochako closed her eyes with a smile. They should have done this sooner.


End file.
